Star Trek: Illustrious
by YiZhong
Summary: Set in the Abramverse, sometime after the events of Star Trek Into Darkness. Due to the events of Into Darkness, the Federation and the Klingon Empire are at the brink of war. Though war is standing at the gates of the Federation, exploration and discovering new worlds are still at the fore front of Starfleet's agenda.


**Star Trek: Illustrious**

**Cast:**

**Commander Sherlock Harrison: Benedict Cumberbatch**

**Ensign Samantha Romanoff: Scarlett Johansson **

_Captain's Log, Stardate 2259.58_

_ The Illustrious has spent the last three weeks surveying the Beta Copernicus system for any sign of interesting anomalies. Unfortunately the Illustrious has yet to find anything worthwhile in its three weeks. Hopefully, we will come across something interesting in this week to report back to Starfleet Science Command. _

Tan jabbed the control panel of his computer terminal to turn off its log recorder, and proceeded to leave his ready room for the ship's bridge. The bridge of the _Illustrious,_ which was normally filled with both commission and noncommissioned officers hard at work to keep the ship running at peak efficiency, was very empty on this particular day. One of the very few people that were present on the near empty bridge was the Illustrious' chief science officer Commander Sherlock Harrison who was at his science station, the other person Tan noticed to be present on the bridge at that time as well was the Illustrious' chief navigator, Ensign Samantha Romanoff who was at the navigation station staring out into space through the Illustrious' view screen, other than that, Tan did not know the other people who were present on the bridge. _I should really start looking at those crew dossiers_, mused Tan to himself as he made his way to the center of the bridge to where his command chair was.

After taking quick view of the bridge from his command chair, Tan stepped down to the navigation station and stood next to the young ensign who was clearly entranced by the view , "enjoying the view Ensign?" asked Tan to Ensign Romanoff who seemed to be caught in a trance like state. Romanoff snapped out of her trance like state to reply the captain, "sorry sir, every time I look out of the viewscreen, I get carried away by the beauty of the stars." Tan placed his hand on the young ensign's shoulder and reassuringly replied, "don't worry Ensign, we all get carried away by the star's beauty now and then, just make sure we don't hit anything." Tan then made his way back to his command chair.

"Captain," called out Harrison who was at his science station, "I have conducted a thorough scan of this system and have determined that there are no significant anomalies within it to warrant any further investigation." Tan rubbed the temples between his eyes and mused, _great another day with nothing interesting, what I would not do for a Klingon Battleship to appear right now. _Tan turned his command chair to face his science officer and friend, "Sherlock just continue scanning the system, maybe there was something that the sensors did not pick up." _Highly unlikely that's the case but one can hope_, mused Tan as he waited for Sherlock to offer a respond. "Captain I have ran every single scan that the ship can and could possibly carry out, and I have no detected anything unusual," responded Harrison to Tan's earlier suggestion.

Just as Tan was about to get up of his command chair to make his way to the science station, the relief communication officer called out, "Captain Tan, we are receiving a transmission from Starfleet Command, priority one." Sherlock raised his eyebrow in curiosity at the nature of the transmission as did Tan .Tan then turned his captain's chair around to face the communication officer, " Put it through Lieutenant," ordered the captain.

The viewscreen which was just a moment ago filled with stars was now replaced by the image of a middle age flag officer that Tan did not recognise. "Captain," said the image on the viewscreen, "we have a situation." Tan got up from his chair and queried the flag officer on his viewscreen, "what sort of situation sir?" The flag officer took a moment before finally replying, "We just lost all contact with one of our planetary outpost that borders the Klingon neutral zone, we have no idea what actually happened as the outpost did not transmit any distress call prior to losing contact." _Losing contact with a whole outpost with no sign of distress, that is troubling_, mused Tan. "Could it be the Klingons?" asked the captain. The flag officer shook his head at the captain's query, "That was our first thought, but sensors on the border did not detect any ship entering Federation space." Harrison who was sitting silently at his science station processing all the information that the flag officer was giving, finally spoke out, "It could be possible that the Klingons have developed technology to mask themselves from our border scanners," Harrison continued, "it is also quite possible that Klingons has managed to acquire our border sensor network code and disabled a certain region before crossing." The flag officer's face darkened after hearing Harrison's speculation, "Mr. Harrison if any of those speculations were true in even the slightest sense, then the Federation is under a great deal of danger. In the meantime, Captain Tan, I am redirecting the Illustrious to investigate the disappearance of the outpost. God speed captain." With that, the image of the flag officer disappeared from the viewscreen. "Miss Romanoff head to the outpost's coordinates, Warp 8. And Sherlock assemble the senior crew in the meeting room.


End file.
